It is generally desirable for heat exchangers to exhibit efficient transfer of heat. It is also generally desirable for fluids to flow through the heat exchangers without requiring unduly larger pressure drops for driving that flow. Additionally, and particularly in the automotive industry, it has become increasingly desirable to combine multiple functions in a single heat exchanger assembly. Additionally, multi-port tubes have been widely used in the automotive industry for high thermal efficiency and compactness reasons. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to provide an improved heat exchanger that exhibits one or more of these desirable characteristics. In heat exchangers, this desirability for fluids to flow through the heat exchangers without requiring unduly larger pressure drops for driving that flow, in addition to the desirability of more viscous liquids to flow through part or all of the heat exchangers, have led to tube designs of relatively large hydraulic diameters and led the automotive industry away from using tubes that have hydraulic diameters of lower ranges. In practice, one way suggested to design heat exchanges, such as condenser, has been to employ tube designs of a certain hydraulic diameter while restricting the number of passes or changes of fluid direction, for example, of fluid refrigerant, within the heat exchanger. In automotive applications, the number of passes often is limited to between 3 to 6 passes, thereby permitting internal pressure drop to remain limited to an acceptable level. General teaching has been against further reducing hydraulic diameter size, even though this could provide slight improvements in heat transfer, as it may, as well, have the undesired effect of greatly increasing refrigerant side pressure drop in such an exchanger.